las vacaciones
by catita89.cc.88
Summary: los del elenco de icarly deciden ir de vacaciones al mar con el yate de spencer y en ese viaje pasan muchas cosas divertidas
1. Chapter 1

Las vacaciones

**Esta es mi primera historia en este usuario espero que les guste esta historia**

Las dos mejores amigas estaban en los casilleros hablando cuando Freddie llega

Hola-dijo el oji castaño

Hola-dijo la rubia-estoy tan feliz la próxima semana empiezan la vacaciones-dijo sonriendo

Si es verdad –dijo recordando- que van hacer en vacaciones

No se – dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

Hay que parar de hacer eso fredñoño-dijo mirándolo-vamos hay que ir a hacer el show

Si tienes razón-dijo la castaña

En el departamento de Carly después de un buen show

Jajaja-se reían los cuatro- si esa fue la mejor parte-dijo Gibby

Hola Carly y amigos de Carly- dijo Spencer llegando-la próxima semana me van a pasar el yate que me compre-dijo feliz

Que yate Spencer-pregunto Carly- cuando te compraste uno-dijo enojada

Hay tranquila lo hice por que como salen de vacaciones seria genial estar una semana en el yate-dijo sonriendo

Carly Spencer tiene razón podrían ser la mejores vacaciones que hemos tenido-dijo la rubia

Sam ni siquiera has preguntado si puedes ir- dijo el técnico

Tú crees que mi mama se va a dar cuenta que no estoy una semana-dijo como lo más obvio

Bueno vamos todos-dijo Carly

El día siguiente

Hola Carly-dijo Freddie- no está Sam acá-dijo mirando para todos lados

No está Sam-dijo extrañada-porque?

Porque te tengo que decir algo sobre lo de las vacaciones-dijo el castaño-mi mama no me dejo-dijo triste

Freddie no te preocupes-dijo Carly-ya veremos qué hacemos con eso, pero ahora lo más importante son las pruebas finales-dijo preocupada

Es verdad gracias a eso veremos si pasamos o no de curso-dijo recordando- pero no te preocupes a ti te va bien en todas las materias

Si eso lo sé pero me preocupa Sam-dijo pensando-hay que ayudarle para que pase-dijo viéndolo

Si tienes razón hay que ayudarla-dijo viendo como venia Sam-nos vemos Carly

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo espero que les guste**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno este es otro capítulo de las vacaciones**

Hola Carly que paso con el ñoño?-pregunto viendo como se iba

Nada-dijo tratando de mentir-porque?

Carly dime que pasa-dijo tratando de convencerla- se que estas mintiendo-dijo la oji azul

Bueno es porque emm- dijo pensando- te tenemos que ayudar a estudiar-dijo al fin

Carly no es por eso dime por favor-dijo suplicando

No Sam ha-la interrumpió el timbre- hay que ir a clases

Después de clases

Hola Sam-dijo el oji castaño-Carly te dijo que te tenemos que ayudar a estudiar- pregunto

Si-dijo algo molesta por tener que estudiar-pero da lata no quiero estudiar

Lo siento Sam-dijo la castaña-tienes que hacerlo si no quieres estar en la misma clase de el-dijo apuntando a un niño que se estaba comiendo un moco y luego le salía saliva por la boca

Nooo-dijo con asco

Entonces estudiaras con nosotros-dijo sonriendo

Bueno lo hare pero mañana-dijo con flojera-bueno adiós-dijo yéndose

No Sam- tu no vas para ninguna parte dijo Carly deteniendo a Sam-hoy iras a mi departamento a estudiar matemáticas con Freddie y luego química conmigo

Si te concentras no estaremos mucho tiempo estudiando matemáticas-dijo sonriendo

En el departamento de Carly

Ustedes estudien mientras yo voy a comprar cosas para hacer una pizza-dijo con una lista en la mano

Bueno Carly- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Después que Carly se fue

Bueno empecemos-dijo sonriendo-que estábamos haciendo en matemáticas-pregunto mirando el libro de matemáticas

Creo que sumas-dijo no muy confiada

Nooo Sam-dijo- eso se ve en 1º básico

Entonces que estamos haciendo-pregunto tratando de acordarse

Estamos viendo ecuaciones-dijo viendo su cuaderno-bueno yo te voy a a hacer unos ejercicios y los vas a tener que hacer

Después de media hora llega Carly

Hola chicos no saben que me paso-dijo sonriendo-oigan ya llegue-viendo como se reían juntos

Oooh hola Carly-dijo Sam

Lo siento no te vimos-dijo disculpándose

No importa-dijo sonriendo-bueno no saben lo que paso

No, no sabemos-dijo como lo mas obvio

Sam no seas tan mala-dijo Freddie mirándola-Carly cuéntame que paso

Bueno estaba caminando-empezó a contar- y choque con alguien, adivinen quien era-dijo recordando

Ya se a Gibby-dijo sam

No-dijo la castaña

El director-dijo el técnico

No, bueno no van a adivinar nunca-dijo rendida- vi a Johnny deep-dijo emocionada

Mentira genial-dijo imaginándoselo Freddie

Y me dijo que quería salir en nuestro show-dijo mas emocionada aun

Que loco-dijo Sam

Cierto-dijo el castaño

Bueno voy a hacer la pizza-dijo ya en la cocina

Sii que rico-dijo alegremente

Media hora después

Termine de hacer las pizzas-dijo Carly con 2 pizzas en las manos

Porque te demoraste tanto si solo hiciste dos pizzas-dijo mirando las pizzas

Porque hice tres no dos-dijo feliz

Bueno a comer-dijo Sam

Carly ahorra te toca a ti estudiar con Sam-dijo tomando un pedazo de pizza

Sii es verdad Carly enséñame tu-dijo suplicando- con ese ñoño es muy aburrido-dijo apuntándolo

Oye-dijo ofendido

Sam no digas que es aburrido porque cuando llegue se estaban riendo justos y no me pescaron-dijo enojada

Bueno no fue tan aburrido-dijo rendida-pero me hiso hacer unos ejercicios de ecuaciones

Pero Sam si no te los hubiera hecho nunca iba a saber si vas bien o no-dijo el castaño-y por lo visto no estás tan mal en matemáticas

Bueno Sam empecemos a estudiar química-dijo amablemente

Y asi pasaron una hora estudiando química

Bueno chao Carly-dijo la rubia

Chao-dijo Carly

Nos vemos mañana-dijo Freddie

Bueno y que vamos a hacer con el asunto de mi mama-pregunto Freddie

Hay que engañarla-dijo sonriendo

Y como vamos a engañarla-pregunto asustado

Dices que vas a ir a un campamento de técnicos-dijo la castaña

Pero no me va a creer mi mama sin un papel que lo diga-dijo pensando

Bueno hacemos uno falso y listo-dijo sonriendo-bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas-dijo escuchando los gritos de la mama de Freddie

Si tienes razón-dijo escuchándolos también- adiós

**Bueno acá termina el capítulo de hoy dejer revi**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON POR DEMORARME EN HACERUN NUEVO CAPITULO, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI FANFICTION**

DOS DIAS DESPUES EN EL COLEGIO

Bueno esto es lo que va a salir en la prueba de matemáticas-dijo escribiendo en la pizarra- es mañana espero que hayan estudiado

Si-dijeron todos los alumnos

Viste sam todo lo que hemos estudiado estos dos días salen en la prueba de mañana-no estas feliz-pregunto mirando la cara de sam

Si lo estoy-respondio-solo que estoy algo asustada de no pasar y tener que estar en la misma clase que ese mocoso-dijo mirando para otro lado

Que?-dijo sorprendido- tu asustada, jajajajaja-dijo riendo

Que te causa risa ñoño-dijo enojada

Tu-dijo mirándola-tu no puedes tener miedo por eso, tu has peleado hasta con delincuentes y tienes miedo de pasar o no pasar jajajaja-dijo de sonriendo

Oye no te burles de mi-dijo pegándole en el brazo-además tu le tienes miedo a las arañas-dijo la ojiazul

Bueno pero eso es otro tema-dijo cambiando el tema-además creo que te vas a sacar buena nota por que estudiamos juntos

Silencio ustedes dos-dijo enojado el profesor-la próxima vez que los escuche a los dos hablando van donde el director-dijo apuntando a los dos

Si señor-dijo Freddie

DESPUES DE CLASES

De que hablaban ustedes dos-dijo curiosa

Hablábamos de lo que estudiamos-dijo el castaño-Sam esto repasa para mañana-dijo mostrándole el cuaderno

Si-dijo contestándole a un número de celular

¿Quién es?-hablo la castaña

A mi mama-dijo -hola-le dijo- a ya voy-chao-dijo cerrando su casillero y yéndose

Bueno me voy-dijo Freddie cuando Sam se fue

A donde-pregunto Carly

a licuados locos-respondió el técnico

Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto la castaña

No, lo siento-dijo –es que voy a estar con unos amigos-dijo viendo para otro lado

No está bien- dijo triste-mejor veo una película con Spencer-dijo cerrando su casillero

Bueno que la pases bien viendo la película-dijo sonriendo-adiós-dijo yéndose

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE CARLY

Hola Spencer -dijo dejando su mochila en el sillón-¿por qué andas así vestido?-viendo que Spencer estaba disfrazado de un payaso

Voy a el cumpleaños del hermano menor de Stella-dijo poniéndose la peluca-bueno llegare a las 7-dijo abriendo la puerta

Espera-dijo agarrándole el brazo-¿Quién Stella? ¿Por qué vas al cumpleaños de su hermano? Y ¿Por qué el disfraz? -pregunto seriamente

Stella es mi novia y dijo que si iba al cumpleaños disfrazado me iba a llevar al parque de diversiones-dijo Spencer-chao-dijo cuando Carly le soltó la mano-cuídate-dijo cerrando la puerta

Bueno al final me quede sola-dijo hablando consigo misma- ya se voy a ir a comprarme ropa

EN LICUADOS LOCOS

Oigan chicos –dijo Freddie mirando su licuado-ustedes se han enamorado de alguien-pregunto nervioso

Porque la pregunta-dijo un amigo- ¿estás enamorado de alguien?-pregunto

¿De quién?-pregunto otro amigo

¿La conocemos?-hablo nerd

Olvídenlo-dijo arrepentido de haberles preguntado-bueno me voy mi mama me debe estar esperando-dijo parándose

Chao-dijeron todos los nerd al mismo tiempo

FUERA DE LICUADOS LOCOS

¿Porque les pregunte? Ahora no van a dejar de preguntarme quien es hasta saber ¿quién es? – se dijo a si mismo

EN EL AUTO DE SAM

Sam-hablo su mama-acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas-dijo manejando

Bueno pero que sea rápido-dijo mirando a la ventana-porque tengo que repasar algo

Qué cosa-pregunto

Que te importa-dijo como si nada

Bueno la verdad no me importa solo lo pregunte porque Carlos me dijo que debería preocuparme mas por ti-hablo la mama de sam

Bueno no necesitas preocuparte por mi –dijo mirándola-mira ahí hay un estacionamiento –dijo apuntando un espacio vacio

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Ooh que linda la polera -dijo mirando un polera verde turquesa-me la comprare

Hola hay alguien aca-dijo mirando para todos lados

Si, en que te puedo ayudar-dijo un empleado

Quiero esa polera- dijo apuntando esa polera

Altiro se la traigo-dijo caminando hacia la bodega

2 MINUTOS DESPUES

Acá esta-gracias-chao

Espera tu eres del colegio que esta cerca-pregunto el empleado

Si-dijo Carly sonriendo-por qué?

Porque voy a poner a mi hijo a esa escuela el próximo año-dijo –y quería saber si era buena o no?

Si la escuela es buena-dijo Carly-y com-fue interrumpida

Hola papa-dijo alguien alto rubio con ojos verdes-hola-le dijo a Carly-me llamo fin

Hola finn soy Carly-dijo sonriendo- bueno chao

No espera no te vayas-dijo fin-tu eres de icarly?-pregunto

Si – tu ves icarly?-pregunto la castaña

Si es muy gracioso-dijo sonriendo-y tu vas en el colegio cerca de aca

Si, de hecho con tu papa estábamos hablando de eso-dijo la conductora de icarly

Quieres ir al cine para conocernos mas?-pregunto nervioso-pero si tu quieres no vamos y me quedo acá solo con mi papa-dijo

Bueno vamos-dijo- la verdad es que estaba sola así que por eso vine a comprar-dijo la castaña

Y si quieres deja tus bolsas aca en la tienda-dijo el papa de fin-y me llamo jake mucho gusto

Eh gracias la dejare aca-dijo dándole las bolsas a jake-chao, vamos fin

**BUENO HASTA ACA LLEGA Y PERDON POR DEMORARME EN HACER OTRO CAPITULO PERO ES QUE NUNCA ME DEJAN USAR EL COMPUTADOR **

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS**


End file.
